Izbet y Eliot, la boda Extra Una aventura inesperada
by Izbet46
Summary: Al año y medio de su noviazgo con Piccolo, Izbet no va al Templo Sagrado un fin de semana, y cuando va a buscarla, ella le avisa que se va a casar. Una aventura ubicada entre Izbet y Piccolo 4. Un final alternativo; y Izbet y Piccolo 5. El hijo de Izbet y Piccolo.


Esta historia transcurre un año y medio desde que Izbet y Piccolo comienzan su noviazgo. Se ubica entre las historias, Izbet y Piccolo 4. Un final alternativo; Izbet y Piccolo 5. El hijo de Izbet y Piccolo.

Dende: Que raro que no haya venido Izbet ayer.

Piccolo: Debe estar cansada, me contó que está preparando otro negocio importante.

Dende: Se le echa de menos, es como un torbellino cuando está en el Templo.

Piccolo: Si no viene hoy, mañana temprano iré a verla a su casa.

El día lunes va a primera hora a casa de su novia, pero al llegar el recibimiento no fue el que esperaba.

Izbet: Que bueno que viniste, tengo esto para ti - y le entrega una invitación para su matrimonio con un tal Eliot, con la dedicatoria, Al idiota más grande del mundo.

Piccolo: ¿Qué significa esto?

Izbet: Además de idiota, no sabes leer, voy a casarme con un hombre de verdad, no sé cómo pude estar este tiempo contigo, por fin encontré al indicado, fuiste divertido un tiempo, pero ahora quiero hacer una vida normal, con un hombre normal, no con un monstruo como tú.

Piccolo: No pudiste dejarme de amar de un día para otro.

Izbet: ¿Crees que alguna vez te amé? No pensé que fueras tan ingenuo, me aburrí de ti, adiós. Vamos - se dirige a una mujer que está a su lado, callada.

Piccolo: ¿Quién es ella?

Izbet: Es mi guardaespaldas - se van en el auto.

El namekuseijin suelta la invitación, cae de rodillas y golpea el piso varias veces, en ese momento llega Gohan.

Gohan: Vámonos.

Piccolo: Izbet se va a casar con otro.

Gohan: Lo sé, en el templo hablaremos tranquilos.

Al llegar, Dende y Mr. Popó ya saben la noticia, pero tampoco pueden creerlo.

Gohan: Nadie creía que esto podría pasar, pero los sentimientos a veces cambian.

Piccolo: Ella no puede haberse vuelto a enamorar en un fin de semana, me dijiste que la mayor prueba de su amor fue cuando casi muere para que yo pudiera volver a la Tierra.

Gohan: Yo también estoy sorprendido, ayer tarde Videl recibió la invitación al matrimonio y fue a conversar con ella, apenas pronunció su nombre, la echo de la casa. Por favor, dele su espacio, tal vez está confundida.

Piccolo va esa tarde a la empresa, y desde lejos ve como antes de tiempo Jenny sale con muchas cosas en su automóvil, en la primera luz de semáforo que se detiene, le habla.

Piccolo: ¿Por qué sacas tus cosas?

Jenny: Iz me despidió.

Piccolo: ¡QUÉ!

Jenny: Como lo oye, trajo un administrador que se hará cargo de sus negocios desde ahora.

Piccolo: Puedes decirme que pasó la semana pasada, sé que tenía reuniones con un empresario, pero nada más.

Jenny: Suba - le abre la puerta del copiloto - hablemos mejor en el auto.

El empresario es Eliot, el mismo con que se va a casar, vieron los detalles de una alianza comercial durante la semana, el viernes pasado fue a comer en casa de él, el día de hoy, lunes para despedirla.

Piccolo: Esto no me calza, fui a verla y termino conmigo.

Jenny: Hasta el viernes todo era normal, ella me comentó que el sábado habían quedado de ir a la cascada, se le iluminó el rostro cuando habló de usted, y eso fue dos días antes de avisarme que se casará con otro, algo muy extraño está pasando.

Piccolo: ¿Qué sabes de la mujer que la acompaña?

Jenny: Es parte de los guardaespaldas de Eliot, ahora que será su esposa ella la protege, pero ambos sabemos que Iz no la necesita. Trataré de conseguir más información, tengo contactos en todas las oficinas.

Pasan algunos días, Piccolo vigila de lejos la casa de Izbet, ella sale poco y nunca sola, donde está la otra mujer la acompaña, más que guardaespaldas parece su carcelera, esa noche en el Templo Sagrado.

Piccolo: Despidió a Jenny, anda con una guardaespaldas, se va a casar con otro… - repetía a cada rato en la oscuridad de una habitación.

Al otro día va a conversar con Jenny, a ver si pudo averiguar algo más.

Jenny: Ha ido poco por las oficinas, y siempre acompañada, ni al baño va sola. Lamento informarle que como falta poco para su boda, se fue a vivir con el tipo ese… no sé qué más puedo hacer para ayudarlo.

Piccolo: Necesito hablar con ella sin que esté esa mujer.

Jenny: No la dejan sola jamás.

Piccolo: Sabes dónde vive ahora.

Jenny: Lo llevaré.

Al llegar se acercan a una ventana del segundo piso, y ven una extraña escena, Izbet está en mitad de una sala, quieta, con un tipo a su lado, que Jenny identifica como Eliot, y la guardaespaldas de nombre Ariel.

Eliot: Pronto nos casaremos, amorcito.

Pero cuando se acerca para darle un beso, una diadema que tiene en su cabeza pasa de un color plateado a uno rojo.

Ariel: Cuidado hermano, no quiero que su cerebro se queme antes de tiempo.

Eliot: Eso es imposible, antes caería inconsciente. No puedo creer que prefiera que esa cosa la toque, y no yo, nadie sabía de esa relación, menos mal que nos enteramos a tiempo, y pudimos neutralizar al tipo.

Ariel: Justo en el momento del beso en la iglesia, apretarás el botón y lamentablemente sufrirá un aneurisma cerebral, dejándote viudo.

Eliot: Me hubiera gustado más hacer esto con la Corporación Capsula, pero Bulma ya me conoce - hablando hacia Izbet - así aprenderás a no ser tan amable, mira como estas ahora por probarte un momento "la diadema de mi madre", jajaja.

Piccolo contiene su rabia y va donde Bulma, pero antes deja a Jenny en su casa. Al llegar a la Corporación Cápsula, le cuenta todo a la científica, la que al principio piensa que son paranoias de un despechado, pero al escuchar el nombre del sujeto y su hermana, los recuerda.

Bulma: Es un científico de lo más peligroso, trabajaba para lograr el control de la mente, pero desapareció hace muchos años. Todas las personas que uso en sus experimentos murieron, a los primeros les hizo explotar el cerebro con un control antes de escapar de la policía, los demás pasado 15 días máximo morían irremediablemente, o al tratar de quitar los conectores, son como aguijones muy finos que tenían enterrados en sus cabezas ¿Viste si Iz tenía algo extraño alrededor de su cabeza?

Piccolo: Una diadema.

Bulma: Eso debe ser, en alguna parte debe tener los contactos que entran en su cerebro, debemos llamar a los demás para rescatarla, y ver como volverla a la normalidad.

Piccolo: No, si vamos todos la puede matar, debo ir solo.

Bulma: Pero si pasa eso podemos revivirla con las esferas del dragón… ya anularon los deseos pedidos el año pasado ¿Verdad?

Piccolo: … necesitaban pedir otros, y con Izbet decidimos esperar para la próxima vez…

Bulma: Más razón para que te acompañen.

Piccolo: Si no sabes nada de mí en la mañana, entonces avísales.

Bulma: No sería mejor…

Piccolo: No, esto es algo que debo hacer solo.

Pero cuando llega a la casa del científico, siente el ki de alguien conocido.

Piccolo: Jenny ¿Qué haces acá? Es peligroso.

Jenny: ¿Tiene un plan para rescatarla?

Le cuenta su conversación con Bulma.

Jenny: Debe haber una forma para quitarle esa cosa del cerebro.

Piccolo: Lo primero es llevarla a la Corporación Cápsula.

Jenny: Iré con usted.

Piccolo: Es mejor que entre solo.

Jenny: Ella es más que una jefa, o una simple amiga, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada para ayudarla - en su cara ve la misma determinación de Izbet cuando quería salvar a Videl, cuando recién la conoció.

Piccolo: Esta bien, pero harás lo que yo diga.

Jenny: Por supuesto.

Entran al dormitorio donde está ella para llevársela lejos del alcance del aparato remoto, pero por cámaras vigila Ariel, quien avisa a su hermano, y llegan inmediatamente con algunos guardaespaldas.

Eliot: Que tenemos acá… otra versión de la bella y la bestia.

Piccolo: Sabemos que tienes controlada su mente.

Eliot: Que inteligente, quien lo diría… muchachos a él.

Ariel mira a Jenny y entre ambas comienza el combate, pero no dura ni cinco minutos, la hermana del científico no era rival para la campeona. Piccolo rápidamente logra dejar inconsciente a los guardaespaldas, Eliot aprovecha una distracción para lanzar uno de los aguijones controladores contra el namekuseijin, que se le entierra en la pantorrilla, Jenny le ayuda, cuando lo retiran sale mucha sangre, en Izbet, que escucha todo, crece la inquietud por su amado, llora, y la diadema está color rojo esmeralda.

Eliot: Vaya… la bella se preocupa por su bestia, lamentablemente no podrás soltarte de mí control, antes caerás desmayada, ninguna mente humana es lo suficientemente fuerte para liberarse.

Ninguna mente humana piensa Piccolo, entonces baja su ki al mínimo, le pide a la asistente que se aleje, cuando llegan nuevos guardaespaldas, el namekuseijin deja que lo golpeen, Jenny quiere ayudarle pero con la mirada la detiene, con la vista apunta a Izbet, quien ya tiene los ojos plomos, luego de un momento se escucha un nuevo grito de la mujer.

Jenny: Sr. Piccolo, cuidado, un cuchillo.

En ese momento una energía negra envuelve a los hombres, los golpea con la pared, y caen inconscientes.

Piccolo: luego de limpiarse la sangre de la boca, le dice al científico - ¿Sabías que ella no es humana?

Éste mira a la mujer ciega y ve como la diadema no está en su cabeza, entre su cabello corren algunos hilos de sangre, Izbet tiene sus ojos negros, y extiende sus alas oscuras, dobla la diadema con sus manos, se acerca al científico, y la deja caer frente a él, lo toma del pecho y lo lanza lejos, se acerca a Piccolo, y en vez de abrazarlo, empieza a insultarlo.

Izbet: Idiota, animal, estúpido, imbécil - el namekuseijin y Jenny la miran preguntándose qué pasa ahora - porque no te defendiste, pudieron lastimarte gravemente - llora y lo abraza.

Eliot toma un aguijón, y corre para enterrárselo a su futura esposa que está de espaldas a él, Piccolo se da vuelta para recibir la estocada, pero Jenny está atenta, lo patea, haciendo que caiga al suelo luego de rebotar contra la pared, Izbet se acerca y le levanta el mentón con la punta de una de sus alas.

Eliot: ¿Qué cosa eres?

Izbet: con una sonrisa maligna - un demonio.

Piccolo: MI demonio.

Izbet: Será mejor que no digas nada de la persona verde, los ojos, las alas negras y todo esto, sino haré que te lleven a un manicomio, y allí donde estés nadie podrá evitar que lleguemos - Eliot mira a Piccolo y a ella, asiente y se deja caer derrotado - Jenny, gracias por todo, te arriesgaste mucho.

Jenny: No podría quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Izbet: Por favor, llama a la policía, estos ya no darán más problemas - dirigiéndose a Piccolo - será mejor que te vayas.

Piccolo: Iré a avisarle a Bulma que todo está bien, sino al amanecer tendrás a todos en este lugar.

Izbet: ¿Puedes esperarme en casa? - lo abraza - gracias, tú y Jenny se arriesgaron mucho por mí.

Piccolo: Sabíamos que algo extraño pasaba - le da un beso - te amo, voy a avisarles a Dende y Mr. Popó también, luego iré a la casa.

Eliot y su grupo es entregado a las autoridades, Izbet vuelve a sus empresas, y Jenny a su puesto de asistente personal. Bulma hace una fiesta el siguiente fin de semana para celebrar que todo termino bien (siempre busca motivos para organizar algún festejo). Ese día Izbet pasa a buscar a Piccolo, Dende y Mr. Popó al templo, pero antes de partir a la Corporación Capsula.

Piccolo: Dende, queremos pedirte un favor.

Dende: Díganme.

Piccolo: ¿Podrías bendecir nuestra unión?

Dende: Será un placer - extendiendo sus manos hacia la pareja - quisiera bendecir la unión de estos dos seres, que a pesar de las diferencias, y dificultades que han encontrado en su camino, nada ha podido separarlos, su amor ha pasado por muchas pruebas, que demuestran que es verdadero, y que durará por siempre.

Izbet: Gracias, fue muy lindo - le da un beso en la mejilla a Dende, que se sonroja.

Piccolo: la toma de la mano - vámonos, Dende, Mr. Popó, no debemos llegar tarde.

En la fiesta.

Gohan: Mira quienes llegan… ¿Qué pasa?

Videl: De pequeña siempre vi a Iz segura, alegre, pero siempre sola, cuando le preguntaba porque no tenía esposo, me decía que ningún hombre podría comprenderla. Pensaba que era mitad humana, por eso sentía que nadie la entendería, ahora sabe que no es humana, pero encontró a otros que son como ella, saben su verdad y la aceptan… cuando empezó a ir regularmente al Templo Sagrado, noté que ellos se volvieron la familia que necesitaba.

Gohan: Lo sé, yo me siento igual por el Sr. Piccolo, cuando fue a vivir al Templo Sagrado después de fusionarse con Kamisama, me alegró que tuviera con quienes compartir. Cuando Izbet empezó a entrenar con él, y me di cuenta que ambos se convirtieron en buenos amigos, me dio mucho gusto por ambos, pero desde que empezaron su noviazgo, se le nota completamente feliz, aunque es difícil notarlo para quien no lo conoce bien.

Videl: Pensar que fue por un deseo pedido por Pan que ambos pueden estar ahora como pareja. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera ocurrido eso.

Gohan: Mejor no pensarlo, las cosas pasan por algo. Vamos a saludarlos mejor.

FIN


End file.
